Goodnight to you
by chiyosuke
Summary: RikuSora. They made a promise to go to the secret place when the night falls, so no one would notice it, but... Riku's POV, One-shot, Drabble


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Riku and Sora and Kingdom Hearts, if I did, I would slash them in every scene, And Kairi and Namine should be the supporter of Yaoi fandom(Like, namine loves to draw naked Sora or loves to draw Riku/Sora : smacked :), however this fic is mine : laugh proudly :

**Warning:** Riku/Sora, Shounen-ai, but it isn't lemony, just Kissy kissy and sweet things, If you don't like their relationship, then don't read.

**A/N: **This is my first drabble, seriously, I m worst at writing a fic, but why not give it a try, And yeah, it's Riku/Sora coz I looove that pairing XD lol, im sick right now but didn't bother to get sleep. The fic was edited by Athira, my friend (I love you !) and btw, This is Riku's POV, now onto the drabble and enjoy minna-san! 

-

"Sora!"

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Sora! Hey Sora!"

_Bang Bang Bang_

No response from the back of the door. He shouldn't be sleeping at this early hour at night. We made promise that we would go the secret place tonight.

Wait…

He doesn't do anything stupid back there, does he? Like suicidal? Nah…he wouldn't do such a thing. He was all fine liked usual, being all cheery and smiling today.

_But still…I can't get rid of that thought._

"Sora!" I raise my tone slightly, wanting to call his name out loud. But then I realize that it's already dark outside. I might gonna wake up his parents.

"Geez… I guess I better sneak in through the window"

Sighing, I turn around and run quietly out of his house, climbing onto the tree that reaches his window.

That boy, I swear I'm gonna kick his ass if he falls asleep and forgotten the promise, He's a troublemaker…what a rascal…

It's funny when I thought about it. No matter how many times whenever he makes me to hate him, I'm always tends to do the other way around. I get more and more closer to him and have the opportunity to get to know him better. And that includes his bad habit.

_Why does he attracts me a lot?_

I climb several branches and when I finally made it, I sigh and sneak in through the window. I found him, sleeping beside his bed. Oh great. He's sleeping. After what I've been through to pick him up tonight and this is what I got.

Tomorrow morning I swear I will punish this slacker for breaking the promise.

Yet for some reason, I can feel the tranquility behind the sleeping face. With such innocence look that shows he hasn't done any sins or mistakes throughout his whole entire life. His eyes were tightly shut with his eyelashes covering along its lid, his lips were half-parted as if were begging to be kissed.

It just feels…astonishing. Come to think of it, how can be the owner of this beautiful face is the little rascal who grins widely like an idiot? Although it is **cute**. I guess I should leave it as it is. The brat won't bother me, although at this time he does bothering me. I can't see his beautiful pair of his sapphire eyes.

I can feel my cheeks blushing, red like an apple. I shake my head and tried to walk out. But my mind, for some reason, still attached to that face. Well, I do admit that I have a secret obsession towards him. It happened when we were still young, long time ago. When we went to the secret place. It was just the two of us before Kairi came into this island.

_Sigh._

"Rii..ku"

Huh? Did I just hear he's calling my name?

"Ri…ku"

He does. I wonder what he dreams about? Well,I don't care… as Long as I can watch him like this, sleeping, breathing quietly and his lips were still parted.

I move closer, gently brushing his spiky brown hair as I leaning down slowly, planting a kiss on his lips.

_He tastes so sweet and fine..._

_The lips are soft..._

I pull away slightly to see his face and see a strange look on his sleeping face. His lips create a slight curve, creating a small smile. The smile is so sweet that it melts me. I sigh again with a smile too, this time. I brush his cheeks and place my lips next to his ear as I whisper…

"I'll take that as my forgiveness. Sweet dream, Sora."

- Fin -

Well, what do you think? review please , I may write another fic >. This is my first uploaded fic(and it's so short :D;;), coz im too shy... so I hope you guys like it :D 


End file.
